


[Fanvids] From Inside The Vault

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series), Buzzfeed Test Friends (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, It's not innuendo it's symbolism, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: These are vidbits; not fully finished, just little doodles I suppose.First vid is general Watcher crack. Second vid is Shyanara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Fanvids] From Inside The Vault

Password: idek   
Title: No Excuses  
Pairing: None, just gen. Watcher  
Song: Hey Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya   
Artist: (SLACKCiRCUS version, original version by 4 Non-Blondes)

Password: innuendo  
Title: Liberated  
Pairing: Ryan/Shane/Sara  
Song: Two Guys (For Every Girl)   
Artist: Peaches


End file.
